worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 1 Items
Under construction. Still needed: intense wikification. Legend Name Game effects Buy/sell values Users (where applicable) In game description Availability Consumables Healing Moldy Bread Heals 10 HP. 2z/1z "Doesn't quite look delicious." Dropped by an enemy in the first battle. Sold in Episodes 1-3. Sardine Tin Heals 20 HP. 10z/5z "Smelly, but nutritious?" Dropped by enemies in Episodes 1-3. Sold throughout the game. Soma Heals 40 HP. 25z/12z "Holiday time!" Dropped by enemies in Episodes 1-3. Sold throughout the game. Slunk Nuggets Heals 75 HP. 50z/25z "For when veal ain't tender enough." Dropped by enemies in Episodes 3-4. Not sold in Chapter 1. Curative Antivenom Cures Poison. 15z/7z "Removes poison, no questions asked." Dropped by enemies in Episode 1. Sold throughout the game. Eel Extract Cures Stun and Stasis. 30z/15z "Not so tasty, but cures stun and stasis." Dropped by enemies in Episodes 2-3. Sold in Episodes 2-4. Tepid Coffee Cures Slow, Lagged and Drunk. 40z/20z "Alleviates lag, slowness, and even drunkenness." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Holy Beverage Cures Slow, Stun, Stasis, Weak, Choking, Drunk, Lagged and Poison. 15z/7z "Not really holy. Drink it to cure most ailments." Dropped by Zofia, hidden in the Church Stairs level. Sold in Episode 4. Status Boost Bull Testes Increases Attack by 50% for 3 turns. 50z/25z "Gobbling them up gives you the strength of an auroch." Dropped by enemies in Episodes 2 and 4. Sold in Episodes 3-4. Foot Grease Cures Stun and Stasis. 30z/15z "Not so tasty, but cures stun and stasis." Dropped by enemies in Episodes 3 and 4. Sold in Episode 4. Korova Milk Doubles SP regeneration for 3 turns. 120z/60z "Full of knives." A secret item found inside the alligator-moose head in Pagoya Hole (Episode 4). Alcohol Tainted Wine Heals 30 HP, adds Drunk status (Attack +10%, Hit -20%, Evade -20%) 20z/10z "Tastes like blindness." Dropped by enemies in Episode 3. Homemade Vodka Heals 50 HP, adds Drunk status (Attack +50%, Hit -50%, Evade -50%) 50z/25z "Heals 50 HP, but gets you sloppy drunk." Dropped by Claude in Pagoya Hole (Episode 4). Drugs Jhurukian Upper Movement +2, Attack +5, Hit +15% for 3 turns. "Allows you to focus." Used by Boris. Not available for player use in Chapter 1. Phorian Opiate Movement -1, Defense +10 "Dulls the pain of combat." Used by Boris. Not available for player use in Chapter 1. Weapons Spears Bronze Spear Attack +17 -/5z Ivan "Scarcely better than a pointy stick." Initial equipment for Ivan. Not sold. Belayav Spear Attack +18, Evade +5% -/10z Ivan "Favored weapon of drug-addled manor guards." Dropped by the Guard Captain in the Belayav Mansion Hallway. Not sold. Iron Spear Attack +19, Hit +5% 150z/75z Ivan "A run-of-the-mill spear, perfect for any gimp." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Steel Spear Attack +21 400z/200z Ivan "Prod your enemies without mercy." Sold in Episodes 3-4. Guard's Spear Attack +22 -/20z Ivan "Wielded by Tiervan guards." Dropped by a Tiervan Corporal in the second Tiervan Station battle. Refined Spear Attack +25 1100z/550z Ivan "For gentlemen and scholars only." Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. Knuckles Tin Knuckle Attack +12, Hit +10% -/2z Ivan "If you can't afford the brass, this is for you!" Initial equipment for Ivan. Not sold. Brass Knuckle Attack +15, Hit +10% 100z/50z Ivan "A classy addition to any fist." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Iron Knuckle Attack +18, Hit +10% 200z/100z Ivan "You don't deserve this." Sold in Episodes 3-4. Swords Wooden Sword Attack +11 -/5z Tevoran "Fine for practice, but for combat...?" Initial equipment for Tevoran. Not sold. Iron Sword Attack +14, Hit +5% 100z/50z Tevoran "A fairly standard cutting device." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Steel Sword Attack +17, Hit +5% 250z/125z Tevoran "Your enemies will fall onto this." Sold in Episodes 3-4. Refined Sword Attack +19, Hit +10% 600z/300z Tevoran "Grant your foes a worthy end." Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. Crossbow Flimsy Crossbow Attack +14 -/5z Ysabel "It's held together by tape and cheap glue." Initial equipment for Ysabel. Not sold. Sturdy Crossbow Attack +17, Hit +5% 150z/75z Ysabel "At least it won't fall apart." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Reinforced Crossbow Attack +20, Hit +5% 400z/200z Ysabel "Less likely to explode." Sold in Episodes 3-4. Refined Crossbow Attack +20, Hit +5% 400z/200z Ysabel "Elegant and efficient." Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. Daggers Dagger Attack +16, Hit +5% -/3z Vadim, Ysabel "About as amazing as you'd expect." Initial equipment for Vadim and Ysabel. Not sold. Switchblade Attack +20, Hit +10% 50z/25z Vadim, Ysabel "Not at all anachronistic." Dropped by Laszlo. Sold in Episodes 2-4. Steel Dagger Attack +22, Hit +10% 200z/100z Vadim, Ysabel "Exactly what it sounds like." Dropped by Bernard in Tiervan Station. Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Throwing Knives Throwing Daggers Attack +8 -/25z Vadim "They're a bit dull, aren't they..." Initial equipment for Vadim. Not sold. Throwing Needles Attack +11 200z/100z Vadim "Suitable for sewing and skewering of all sorts." Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Darts Soft Darts Attack +9 -/2z Casimir "Barely pierces a sheet of paper." Initial equipment for Casimir. Not sold. Sharp Darts Attack +12, Hit +5% 300z/150z Casimir "Might actually pierce the flesh." Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Sickles Copper Sickle Attack +19 -/2z Oksana "Actually made of zinc." Initial equipment for Oksana. Not sold. Iron Sickle Attack +22, Hit +5% 300z/150z Oksana "Hammer not included." Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. Enemy Weapons Nunchaku Attack +18 "For martial arts masters only." Used by thugs in Episode 1. Butcher Knife Attack +23, Hit +10% "Who hasn't wanted to wield one in combat?" Wielded by Boris. Cheap Bow Attack +15 "Liable to snap in half at a moment's notice." Used by archers in Boris' Mansion. Generic Rifle Attack +15 "May or may not blow up in your face." Voronese Soldier weapon. Ecthanian Sickle Attack +10, Hit +5% "What sort of holy person would wield this?" Wielded by Monks in Episode 3. Fancy Bow Attack +18, Hit +10% "You're a dapper chap indeed when you carry this about." Used by archers in Zofia's Lair. Faulty Pistol Attack +12 "It'll do in a pinch, I guess." Used by Zofia. Revolving Cannon Attack +15 "Assembled quickly with a minimal budget." Turret weapon. Armor Light Prole Clothes Defense +1, S Defense +1 2z/1z Everyone "A tacky outfit worn by low-class people." Initial equipment for Tevoran, Ysabel and Casimir. Not sold. Padded Clothes Defense +2, S Defense +2 50z/25z Everyone "Rather smelly, but won't hinder movement." Sold throughout the game. Classy Clothes Defense +4, S Defense +4 200z/100z Everyone "Raise your social status along with your armor rating." Sold throughout the game. Medium Leather Vest Defense +6, S Defense +4, Evade -10% 170z/85z Ivan, Tevoran, Ysabel, Vadim, Oksana "Might stop your entrails from spilling out." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Chain Leather Defense +8, S Defense +6, Evade -15% 300z/150z Ivan, Tevoran, Ysabel, Vadim, Oksana "Leather reinforced by a thin layer of chainmail." Sold in Episodes 3-4. Heavy Low-grade Plate Defense +9, Evade -20% 500z/250z Ivan, Tevoran "The best any mercenary can afford (probably)." Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Plate Armor Defense +12, Evade -25% 700z/350z Ivan, Tevoran "Could use a good cleaning, but it's tough." Available in the Masori shop, Episode 4. Jackets Cheap Leather Jacket Defense +2, S Defense +1, Evade -10% -/25z Ivan "It's scuffed. It stinks. It'll do." Initial equipment for Ivan. Not sold. Average Leather Jacket Defense +2, S Defense +2 100z/50z Ivan "Pretty standard as silly coats go." Sold in Episodes 2-4. Greasy Leather Jacket Defense +4, S Defense +4 500z/250z Ivan "Allows you to slide through the room." Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Robes Monk Robe Defense +3, S Defense +1 -/2z Oksana "Has an odor about it...kind of holy." Initial equipment for Oksana. Not sold. Deacon Robe Defense +4, S Defense +3 -/25z Oksana "Covered with stains of questionable origin." Dropped by the Deacon in the Church of Ecthain Upper Room battle. Priest Robe Defense +5, S Defense +7, Deflect +50% 300z/150z Oksana "50% deflect rate for ranged attacks (except bullets)." Sold in Episode 4. Thug Gear Thug Outfit Defense +1 -/2z Vadim "Attire for the discerning thug." Initial equipment for Vadim. Not sold. Rogue Outfit Defense +3, S Defense +3, Evade +5% 300z/150z Vadim "You'll be evasive as a shadow in the shade." Sold in Episode 3 (final interval) and 4. Enemy Armor Tiervan Guard Gear Defense +5, S Defense +1, Evade -10% "Standard issue uniform for Tierva's sentries." Worn by Boris' Guards and Tiervan Guards in Episodes 2 and 4. Voronese Uniform Defense +3 "Wearing it makes you a walking target." Worn by Voronese Soldiers in Episode 3. Boris' Noble Garb Defense +3, S Defense +5 "Encrusted with the residue of expensive drugs." Worn by Boris. Combat Dress Defense +5, Evade +10% "Slatternly and expensive as well as battle-ready." Worn by Zofia. Accessories Tevoran's Belt Attack +1, HP +20 -/25z "A memento from some old war." Initial equipment for Tevoran. Procurer's Cane HP +10 -/12z "Garners the respect of a certain crowd." Found in the secret stash of the Thieves' Warehouse, Inner Chamber. Thief Gloves Hit +10% -/25z "Prime for pilfering both the living and the dead." Found in the well in Boris' Courtyard. Boris' Ring Evade +10% -/25z "Gets you moving for unknown reasons." Dropped by Boris. Blessed Girdle S Attack +4 -/50z "Divine forces (attempt to) hide your beer gut." Found behind the bookshelf in the Church of Ecthain Stairs map. Holy Undergarments S Defense +4 -/25z "Defends against mysterious odors." Dropped by Otis. Spiked Helmet Attack +4, Defense -3, S Defense -3 -/30z "Gives you the sudden urge to smite everyone around you." Dropped by Henrick in the second Tiervan Station battle. Red Belt Counter +25% -/250z "Garners the respect of a certain crowd." Found near a pile of trash in Zofia's Lair.